


Miracles

by TwistedDubstepGirl



Category: Creeps(comic), Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDubstepGirl/pseuds/TwistedDubstepGirl





	Miracles

—Chapter 1—

"Time of birth, eight thirty-five pm. Congratulations Mister and Misses Keller, it's a girl." The doctor happily announced as he handed a newly wrapped baby to her parents.

"She's beautiful...." The mother, Lillian, said breathlessly as she held her newborn daughter. Her brown hair had come out of the top-knot it was in, dark strands framed her blue eyes and pale face perfectly.

The father, Michael, nodded. "Just like her mother." 

Lillian reached a hand up and ran her fingers through her husband's red hair, staring into his brown eyes. "She needs a name, Michael."

"I had already thought of one on the way here this morning.....Elena." He smiled.

"Elena Rose Keller....it's perfect. After all the years of trying, we have our little miracle....." Lillian yawned as she handed Elena to Michael.

"Hey, baby girl." He smiled down at Elena, who smiled back.

Michael sat down on the bed at Lillian's side, their little family now complete.

But this happiness didn't last long......


End file.
